Descriptions of the various components of the system are contained in co-pending patent applications owned by the assignee hereof and filed concurrently herewith, specifically: U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,765, Issued on Jul. 18, 2000, entitled xe2x80x9cReconfigurable Radio System Architecture And Method Thereforxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/184,716, entitled xe2x80x9cA Control System For Controlling The Processing Data Of A First In First Out Memory And Method Thereforxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/184,940, entitled xe2x80x9cConfigurable Circuits for Field Programmable Radio Frequency Communications Equipment and Methods Thereforxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/184,710, entitled xe2x80x9cA System For Accelerating the Reconfiguration of a Transceiver and Method Thereforxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/184,709, entitled xe2x80x9cA Field Programmable Radio Frequency Communications Equipment Including A Configurable IF Circuit, And Method Thereforexe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/184,708, entitled xe2x80x9cA Digital Noise Blanker For Communications Systems And Methods Thereforxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/184,712, entitled xe2x80x9cTCM Revisiting System and Methodxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/184,941, entitled xe2x80x9cLeast Squares Phase Fit As Frequency Estimatexe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/184,715, entitled xe2x80x9cPolar Computation of Branch Metrics For TCMxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/184,746, entitled xe2x80x9cEfficient Modified Viterbi Decoderxe2x80x9d; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/184,713, entitled xe2x80x9cReceiver For a Reconfigurable Radio System and Method Thereforexe2x80x9d; each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
This application relates to field programmable radio frequency communications systems and more particularly to a field programmable digital intermediate frequency (IF) angle modulation circuits and signal processing circuits therefor.
In the use of radio frequency equipment for communications, there is a need for a large a variety of types communication devices, such as receivers, transmitters and transceivers that are able to operate with a large variety of communications schemes, or waveforms such as, AM, AME, A3E, H3E, J3E, CW, SSB, M-PSK, QAM, ASK, and angular modulation, such as, FM, PM, FSK, CMP, MSK, CPFSK etc. as well a need of being able to process the signals within the communications devices, such as by filtering, gain control, impulse noise rejection, etc. To achieve this in the past, a plurality of different dedicated pieces of equipment was required, such as, receivers, transmitters and transceivers, each designed to operate with separate communication schemes or waveforms, or a limited group of schemes or waveforms. Hence it would be desirous to have a configurable type of radio frequency communications equipment that is readily field programmable to function as a transmitter and receiver and to be able to be programmed to function with any of the above mentioned communications schemes or waveforms.
An important building block for a configurable type transceiver is a configurable digital intermediate frequency (IF) transmitter and receiver signal processing circuit that can be field programmed to provide the receiver demodulation functions and transmitter modulator functions and also corresponding waveform filtering and shaping.
Is therefor an object of this invention to provide a new and improved configurable digital signal processing circuit arrangement that can be readily configured by the user in the field to function in plural modulator and demodulator modes of operation.
Is also an object of this invention to provide a new and improved configurable digital signal processing circuit that can be configured by the user in the field to operate as a modulator and demodulator with the use of a plurality of communications scheme or waveforms.
Is also an object of this invention to provide a new and improved configurable digital signal processing circuit for radio frequency communications equipment that can be configured by the user in the field to operate in the modulator and demodulator modes of operation with a plurality of communications schemes or waveforms and configured to provide filtering and wave shaping parameters in accordance with the selected communications scheme or waveform.
Is therefor an object of this invention to provide a new and improved configurable modulator circuit arrangement for radio frequency communications equipment that can be configured by the user in the field.
Is also an object of this invention to provide a new and improved configurable modulator circuit for digital IF signal processing system for radio frequency communications equipment that can be configured by the user in the field to operate with any of a plurality of communications schemes or waveforms.
Is also an object of this invention to provide a new and improved configurable modulator circuit for digital IF signal processing system for radio frequency communications equipment that can be readily configured by the user in the field to operate in any of a plurality of communications schemes or waveforms and configured to provide filtering and wave shaping parameters in accordance with the selected communications scheme or waveform.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains form a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.